


Safe word

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will there be a future for the boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe word

When Zeke pulled him into his arms, he could feel Casey stiffening. He stopped instantly, much too aware of Casey's lack of experience. Usually, the boy was all too willing to follow his caresses and it didn't last long that he started to loosen up. As long as Zeke didn't push him too much.

First, it had been difficult to hold back; Zeke had left the times behind long ago where he had enjoyed vanilla sex. He was not a guy for roses and chocolates, for promises and shy kisses; he liked it directly and straightforward, preferably a bit rough and kinky. When Casey looked at him with these amazing blue eyes Zeke couldn't help it. Pictures crossed his mind; all the things he would like to do with him. Casey was born to have sex, that was for sure. And he wanted him like he had never wanted someone before. When this meant that he had to take things slow for a while, he would do it.

But to be honest: he had started to enjoy the time together with Casey much more than expected, though the sex still was pretty vanilla ...

+++

„Hey, what's wrong,“ Zeke asked.

Casey shrugged, not knowing what to answer. How could he explain his feelings? That he was afraid, that he would lose Zeke soon? Because he was a geek, a loser, a coward. He was used to it, that people called him like that. And he had never cared. Since Zeke had turned up at school.

The most good-looking, smartest guy he had ever met; so different from the other students. Of course, he had never thought that there would be a chance to attract his interest. But since some weeks they met regularly; Zeke had only laughed about his almost shocked reaction when it turned out that he was bi like Casey and kissed all his doubts away.

The best time of his life. Until today. He could blame no one else but himself; he had been curious and dared a look into Zeke's closet. What he discovered had reminded him that there would never be future for him and Zeke.

„Case?“

Finally, he looked up.  
„Why are you doing it,“ he wanted to know.

Zeke looked at him questioningly.  
„What did I do?“

„Hanging around with me. The … the sex. It's all so lame!“

„Oh!“  
Zeke grinned.  
„We can change that. We could order Thai instead of a pizza today. Afterward … we fuck on the kitchen counter.“

Casey didn't laugh but pulled the face.  
„The ... things you store in your closet, do you use them?“

„Sneaking around, huh?“  
But Zeke didn't look angry.  
„Most of the stuff is just for sell. Usually, I prefer to use my fantasy; you don't need handcuffs to bound someone.“

„Would you like to do this with me?“

„For sure. You are born to have sex.“

Casey blushed.  
„I don't think that I can do this,“ he murmured.

„Why not?“  
Zeke stepped forward and put a hand on his cheek.  
„It's nothing wrong with it, as long as it is consensual. I would never hurt you, force you to anything you don't like. Trust is a very important part in every relationship.

Think about a word.“

„A word?“

„A safe word. It will help both of us not to overstep the line. Whenever you feel uncomfortable with something we do, just say it. And I will accept it.

Wanna try?“

The uneasiness was still sparkling in Casey's eyes, but there was curiosity, too.  
„What would you do with me?“

Zeke smiled. Baby steps, he reminded himself.  
„I would love to watch you, helplessly bound on the bed, blindfold. I bet I could make you coming without even touching you.“

Casey's heart jumped, showers were rushing through his body, his dick hardened. This didn't sound very kinky; not what he had expected. But there was lust sparkling in Zeke's eyes like he had never seen it before.  
„Camera,“ he whispered, almost inaudible.

„Camera,“ repeated Zeke.

Casey blushed again.  
„The safe word.“

Zeke laughed slightly; yes, that was perfect.  


**Author's Note:**

> written for Comment_Fic = prompt: Any, any OTP, Person A is kinky; Person B is vanilla
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
